mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World (Almost 2 Map Game)
This is pretty much a page for country information for the Almost 2 Map Game Country Algo Information PODs Europe *Celtica Britannians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Britannian remained largely Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland, causing to to remain and Irish colony. *Empire of Britannia colonized Greenland. *Ideas of revolution spread far and wide after the French Revolution. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, which fled to Brazil. *Russia was more successful with the Mongols, but less successful with Japan. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *The second Minonian earthquake never occurred, allowing the Minionians to carve out a powerful kingdom. *Romania is a larger power, and manages to conquer about half of Bulgaria. *Piedmont-Sardinia never formed. *The Papal States managed to conquer Italy with the wealth from the crusades, forming the Kingdom of God. *The Protestant Revolution was now as large, with most of Europe, such as Germany and Denmark, to remain Catholic. *The 100 Years of War was more of a stalemate, and England managed to get Britanny. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *There was greater syncretism in Christianity in northern Europe. *The Norse and Fins blended their local beliefs with Christianity rather than outright converting. *Dublin was never formed, as the Celts managed to defend against the Vikings. Asia *Tibet managed to repel the Chinese. *Uesegi unified Japan. *Japan saw what was happening to China sooner, and the Meiji Restoration occured several decades earlier. *Russia was more successful with the Mongols, but less succeful with Japan. *Islam was less popular with the Mongols. *The Ottomans never assassinated all their Janissaries. *Manchukuo threw off their Japanese patrons. *When Judaism and eventually Christianity formed they were less dogmatic, allowing for greater syncretsim. *The Roman Empire was unable to conquer much of the Eastern Mediterranean due to the Minoan Empire, causing Byzantium to never exist *East Orthodoxy never existed (due to lack of Byzantium) *Sufi Islam was more popular. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by Mino. Americas *War of 1812 was won by America *The French-and-Indian-War was bloodier. *France colonized New Brunswick *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonized by Russia *A group of 3,000 fleeing Ainu reached the shores of California during the Japanese conquest, and formed a powerful kingdom. *Oregon became independent. *Deseret remained independent. *Montana became independent. *Canada revolted under Brittabuca. *Gran Colombia never collapsed. *Patagonia never collapsed. *The Minoan Greeks colonized the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec. *Netherlands colonized all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *France conquered the Inca rather than the Spanish Oceania *Portugal colonized New Zealand and Tasmania. *Melanesia was completely colonized by Britannica. Africa *The nations revolted after the French Revolution, and many are still revolting. *Portugal colonized Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was not killed by his family, and had a strong heir, allowing them to remain uncolonized. *African ethnic groups are more connected. *Moroccans remained Catholic. *Ethiopia was successfully conquered by Kingdom of God Country Info This is just for chosen made-up nations to clarify some stuff about their history and stuff. Stats All of the following stats are applied to a country with levels 1-10 in descending order which also determines nation rankings which are in Roman numerals.. Industry Stability Infrastructure Economy Bonuses: Most nations get a "bonus" even though it may be detrimental to improve historicity and aid in specific objectives. Europe Britannia (I) *Official Language: Celtic *Unification: 1707 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Celtic, Gaelic *OTL Nations: Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland *Drives on the: Left *Military: I *Infrastructure: I *Stability: I *Industry: I *Government: Empire *Long Name: United Celtic Empire of Britannia (Impireacht Celtic Aontaithe Britannia) *Name Translate: Land of Britannics *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State Religion: Christianity *Economy: I *Currency: Pounds Sterling *Demonym: Britannian *Bonuses: Royal Navy (+1 for naval support, +2 for naval battles), Bitter Hatred (Gets a x3 motive against France and Canadica, and Gain Land acts as +2), Celtic Defense (+5 while defending homeland against another nation) Greece (VII) *Official Language: Greek *Religion: Eastern Orthodox *Unification: 1453 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Greek, Turkish *OTL Nations: Albania, Greece, Macedonia *Military: (V) *Infrastructure: VI *Stability: VI *Industry: IIX *Government: Kingdom *Long Name: Kingdom of Greece *Economy: Good *Demonym: Greek Austria-Hungary (II) *Official Language: Hungarian, German *Formation: 1844 (de facto), 1846 (de jure) *Main Ethic Group(s): Bosnians, Slovenians, Croatians, Serbians, Slovaks *OTL Location: Austria, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Northern Serbia *Military: 3 *Infrastructure: 5 *Stability: 6 *Industry: 2 *Government: Presidential Federal Republic *Long name: Federal Republic of Austria and Hungary *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Orthodoxy/Catholicism), *State Religion: None *Economy: 3 *Demonym: Austro-Hungarian *Bonuses: Reconquest (Get a +5 for motive for taking former Austria-Hungarian lands) German Empire (I) *Official Language: German *Formation: 1871 (country) 962 (ethnicity/German states) *Main Ethnic Groups: Germans, Poles *OTL Location: German Empire, Denmark *Military: 1 *Infrastructure: 1 *Stability: 1 *Industry: 2 *Government: Empire *Long Name: Empire of Germany *Major Religion(s); Christianity (Protestant) *State Religion: Protestant *Economy: 1 *Demonym: German *Bonuses: United as One (lowest military score is III), Uniting Deutchland (Get a +15 for motive for taking all German-speaking European lands) France (I) *Official Language: French *Formation: 1799 *Main Ethnic Group(s): French *Military: 1 *Industry: 1 *Infrastructure: 1 *Stability: 1 *Government: Republic *Long Name: French Republic *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant) *State Religion: None *Economy: 1 *Denonym: French *Royal Navy (+1 for naval support, +2 for naval battles), Bitter Hatred (Gets a x3 motive against Britannica, x2 against German states, and Gain Land acts as +2) Scandinavia (II) *Official Language: Norse *Formation: 931 (Battle of Göteborg), 1892 (Declaration of Empire) *Main Ethnic Groups: Swedish, Gothic, Norwegian, Finnish *OTL Location: Norway, Sweden, Denmark (also: Yemen, Somalia, Bangladesh, and parts of Indonesia) *Military: Strong (II) *Stability: Pretty (II) *Infrastructure: Good (II) *Economy: Good (II) *Government: Hereditary Empire with a Aristocratically-Elected Thing *Long Name: Most Holy Empire of the United Realms of Scandinavia and Overseas Realms of the Crown *Major Religions: Protestantism *State Religion: Evangelical Church of Christ *Demonym: Scandinavian *Bonuses: TBD Iberia (II) *Official Language: Spanish, Portuguese *Formation: 1532 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Spanish, Portuguese, Moors *OTL Location: Spain, Portugal *Military: 1 *Stability: 2 *Industry: 3 *Infrastructure: 2 *Government: Kingdom *Long Name: Kingdom of Iberia *Major Religion(s): Christianity, Muslim *State Religion: Undecided *Economy: 1 *Demonym: Iberian *Bonuses: Russia (II) *Official Language(s): Russian *Formation: 1380 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Russian, a whole lot of others *Military: 1 *Infrastructure: 5 *Stability: 8 *Government: Empire *Long Name: Russian Empire *Major Religions: Christianity (Catholic), Islam Sunni *State Religion: Christianity (Orthodox) *Economy: 3 *Industry: 5 *Demonym: Russian *Bonus(s): Only the Mongols (+8 to defence), Vodka (+3 when fighting in an arctic environment), Bears on Unicycles (+21attack), Oppressive Aristocracy (highest stability level is III, is prone to revolts). Lithuania (IV) * Official Language(s): Lithuanian * Main Ethnic Group(s): Lithuanian * Military: 3 * Infrastructure 1 * Stability: 2 * Economy: 1 * Industry: 5 * Government: Kingdom * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant/Catholic) * State Religion: None * Demonym: Lithuanian * Bonuses: Lithuanian Sovereignty (+3 to algo when under threat of annexation or claiming of Lithuanian land) West Poland (VII) * Official Language(s): Polish * Main Ethnic Group(s): Poles * Military: 5 * Infrastructure 6 * Stability: 7 * Economy: 5 * Industry: 7 * Government: Democratic Republic * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) * State Religion: None * Demonym: West Polish * Bonuses: Fighting our Brothers (-3 to attack/defence in algo when fighting another Poland) North Poland (VII) * Official Language(s): Polish * Main Ethnic Group(s): Poles * Military: (5) * Infrastructure 7 * Stability: (6) * Economy: (6) * Industry: 6 * Government: Democratic Republic * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) * State Religion: None * Demonym: North Polish * Bonuses: Fighting our Brothers (-3 to attack/defence in algo when fighting another Poland) East Poland (VII) * Official Language(s): Polish * Main Ethnic Group(s): Poles * Military: 4 * Infrastructure (4) * Stability: (8) * Economy: 7 * Industry: 5 * Government: Democratic Republic * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) * State Religion: None * Demonym: East Polish * Bonuses: Fighting our Brothers (-3 to attack/defence in algo when fighting another Poland) Netherlands (II) * Official Language(s): Dutch * Main Ethnic Group(s): Dutch, French, Africans, Indonesians * Military: 1 * Infrastructure: 2 * Stability: 1 * Economy: 1 * Industry: 2 * Government: Republic * Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant) * State Religion: None * Demonym: Dutch * Bonuses: Dutch Trade (economy can not get below III) Asia Japan (I) *Official Language: Japanese *Recognised regional language: Korean *Unification: 1600 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Japanese, Korean, Taiwanese *OTL location: Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Karafuto (Sakhalin), Chishima (Kuril) Islands, *Military: 1 *Infrastructure: 1 *Stability: 1 *Industry: 2 *Economy: 1 *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Long Name: 大日本帝國 (Dai Nippon Teikoku) *Name Translate: Empire of Japan *Major Religion(s): Shinto, Buddhism (Zen) *State Religion: Buddhism (Zen) *Demonym: Japanese *Bonuses: Meiji Restoration (cannot fall behind Europe technologically) Ottoman Empire (II) *Official Language(s): Turkish, Arabic *Formation: 1299 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Turks, Arabs, Egyptians, Kurds, Georgians *OTL Location: Arabia, Turkey, Iraq, Georgia *Military: 1 *Infrastructure: 1 *Stability: 4 *Industry: 3 *Government: Sultanate *Long Name: Ottoman Empire *Major Religion(s): Islam (Sunni) *State Religion: Islam (Sunni) *Economy: 5 *Demonym: Ottoman, Turkish *Bonuses: Janissaries (+5 for military) Turkmen Federation (IIX) *Military: 4 *Infrastructure: 10 *Stability: 5 *Industry: 9 *Economy: 6 *Government: Tribal confederation *Major Religion(s): Zoroastrianism *State Religion: None *Demonym: Turkmen *Bonuses: Wrath of Khan (+4 to attack) Greater Jerusalem (III) *Official Language(s): Latin, Arabic *Main Ethnic Group(s): Franks, Arabs, Germans, Phoenicians *OTL Location: Israel, Lebanon, Syria *Military: 3 *Infrastructure: 2 *Stability: 1 *Industry: 4 *Economy: 3 *Government: Theocracy *Long Name: Holy State of Greater Jerusalem *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant with Maronite twist), Baha'ism, Druze *State Religion: Christianity (Protestant with Maronite twist) *Demonym: Jerusalemite *Bonuses: Holy Land (has high moral in all defences), Crusader Spirit (+2 to attack/defence) Americas Appalachia (III) *Official Language(s): Cherokee, Creek, Apache, Huron, Powhatan *Main Ethnic Groups: Them Injuns, *OTL Location: Southern USA *Military: 3 *Stability: 3 *Industry: 6 *Economy: 5 *Infrastructure: 7 *Government: Tribal Confederation *Long Name: Confederate Tribes of Appalachia *Major Religions: Syncretism (Catholic), Traditional, Catholic *State Religion: None *Demonym: Appalachian *Bonuses: Last Haven (+5 to defence), Bound Together (lowest stability level is 6) Louisianne (II) *Official Language: French *Independence: **How?: Rebellion **From?: Empire of France **Why?: Economic/political reasons **When?: 1778 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Acadians, Celts *OTL Location: Northern United States *Infrastructure: 2 *Military: 2 *Stability: 2 *Industry: 1 *Economy: 2 *Government: Jeffersonian Democracy *Long Name: Republic of Acadia *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State religion: None *Demonym: Louisianian *Bonuses: Manifest Destiny (allows for Unification motive for all other North American nations) Alyeska (IV) *Official Language(s): Russian, Eskimo *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Russia **Why? Taxes **When? 1785 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Alyeskan, Eskimo *OTL Location: Alaska, Canada (Northwest Territories) *Military: 3 *Infrastructure: 5 *Stability: 5 *Industry: 4 *Economy: 4 *Government: Tsardom *Name Translated: Mainland *Long Name: Alyeskan Tsardom *Major Religion(s): Christian (Eastern Orthodox) *State Religion: Eastern Orthodox *Demonym: Alyeskan *Bonuses: Manifest Destiny (allows for Unification motive for all other North American nations) Canadica (III) *Official Language(s): Celtic *Main Ethnic Group(s): Celtic, Amerindian *OTL Location: Eastern Canada *Military: 6 *Infrastructure: 4 *Stability: 1 *Industry: 4 *Economy: 3 *Government: Kingdom *Long Name: Kingdom of Canadica *Major Religion(s): Christian (Catholic) *State Religion: Catholicism *Demonym: Canadican *Bonuses: Manifest Destiny (allows for Unification motive for all other North American nations) Aztec Empire (IV) *Official Language(s): Spanish, Aztec *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Spain **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1821 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Aztecs, Mestizos *OTL Location: Mexico *Military: 3 *Infrastructure: 6 *Stability: 1 *Industry: 5 *Economy: 6 *Government: Empire *Long Name: Aztec Empire *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant) *State Religion: Christianity (Protestant) *Demonym: Aztec *Bonuses: Aztec Ferocity: (+3 to algo) United States of Central America (VI) *Official Language(s): Spanish, Mayan *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Spain *Main Ethnic Group(s): Mestizos, Mayans *OTL Location: Mexico *Military: 4 *Infrastructure: 7 *Stability: 9 *Industry: 5 *Economy: 4 *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Protestant) *State Religion: Christianity (Protestant) *Demoynm: Central American, Maya *Bonuses: N/A Deseret (IV) * Official Language(s): French, Spanish * Main Ethnic Group(s): Deseretans * Military: 4 * Infrastructure 6 * Stability: 2 * Economy: 5 * Industry:4 * Government: Theocracy * Long Name: Mormon State of Deseret * Major Religion(s): Mormonism * State Religion: Mormonism * Demoynm: Deseretan * Bonuses: Retake the Holy Land (allows for the Religious motive for to be called on all other North American nations) California (III) *Official Language(s): French *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Acadia **Why? Greater autonomy, religious reasons/persecution **When? 1874 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Californians, Native Americans *Military: 3 *Infrastructure: 6 *Stability: 2 *Economy: 3 *Industry: 2 *Long Name: Republic de California *Government: Democratic Republic *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State Religion: None *Demonym: Californian *Bonuses: Religious Haven (Can not use religious/cultural motive), Garden of Eden (Lowest Economy is III, +2 to defense) Gran Columbia (III) *Official Language: Spanish *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? Spain **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1819 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Mestizos, Creoles *Military: Mild (III) *Infrastructure: 4 *Stability: Pretty (II) *Government: Republic *Long Name: Gran Colombian Republic *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State Religion: None *Demoynm: Columbian *Economy: (IV) Brazil (IV) *Official Language(s): Portuguese *Formation: 1821 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Mestizos, Creoles *Military: 2 *Infrastructure: 8 *Stability: 2 *Industry: 6 *Economy: 5 *Government: Empire *Long Name: Empire of Brazil *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *Demonym: Brazilian *State Religion: None Peru (IV) *Official Language(s): Spanish *Independence: **How? Revolt **From? France **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1811 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Mestizos, Creoles *Military: (III) *Infrastructure: (IV) *Stability: (II) *Government: Republic *Long Name: Republic of Peru *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Christianity (Protestant)) *State Religion: None *Demonym: Peruvian *Economy: (IV) Hajada (V) *Official Language(s): Berber, Seminole *Main Ethnic Group(s): Berbers, Seminoles *Military: (VII) *Infrastructure: (V) *Stability: (IV) *Economy: (III) *Industry: 5 *Government: Republican Dictatorship *Long Name: Republic of Hajada *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic), Sycretism (Catholic-Native) *Demonym: Hajadan *State Religion: None Ghuba (VI) *Official Language(s): Berber *Main Ethnic Group(s): Berbers *Military: (VII) *Infrastructure: (VII) *Stability: (V) *Economy: (V) *Industry: 5 *Government: Democratic Republic *Long Name: Republic of Greater Ghuba *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *Demonym: Ghuban *State Religion: None Africa Kingdom of Mauritania (II) *Official Language(s): Berber *Main Ethnic Group(s): Berber, Tuareg *Military: 2 *Infrastructure: 2 *Economy: 1 *Stability: 3 *Industry: 1 *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Long Name: Kingdom of Moorish Al-Maghrib *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholicism) *State Religion: None *Demonym: Mauritanian *Bonuses: Catholic Africa (gains a +3 to motive, faces stability issues if annexes another nation) Cultures Europe *Latin **French ***France ***Southern Netherlands **Hispanic ***Iberia **Italian ***Kingdom of God **Romania *Celtic **Britannica *Minoan (proto-Greek) **Mino **Thrace + Thessalonkia **Albania **Macedonia *Turkish **Thrace + Thessalonkia **East Mino *Scandinavian **Sweden **Denmark *Finno-Urgic **Finland **Baltica *German **German states **Switzerland **Austria *Slavic **Bulgaria **Serbia **Albania **slavic states *Magyar **Hungary AsiaEdit *Indian **India **Burma **Myanmar **Sri Lanka **Kashmir *Persian **Persia **Britannic Kuwait **Kashmir *Chinese **China **Tibet **Japanese Taiwan **Manchukuo *Arabic **Ottoman Arabia **Britannic Kuwait *Celtic **Britanic Kuwait **Ottoman Yemen **Melanesia **India **Siam *Turkish **Ottoman Arabia **Russia *Russian **Russia *Melanesian **Melanesia **Melanesian Indonesia *Dutch **East Indonesia *French **Vietnam **French West Indonesia *Tatar **Russian Mongolia **Russia **Krimia *Austronesian **Pacific ***Melanesian ****East Indonesia ****East Polynesia ***Polynesian ****East Polynesia ****Melanesian Polynesia ****Terro de Extremo Oriente ***Indonesian ****East Indonesia ****French Indonesia ****Iberian Indonesia ****Melanesian Indonesia ***Micronesian ****Iberian Micronesia **Malagasy ***Madagascar ***Mozambique Category:World Category:Almost 2 Category:Under Construction